Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 573& \\ \underline{-182}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$